With substrate coatings such as those used on the surface of automobiles changing and causing coatings to become softer and more impressionable, there is a need for an easier way to remove scratches, dull luster and defects from a painted or coated surface without leaving behind finite circular scratches more commonly known as swirl marks. In the past coatings were of high solids and dried very hard. When the surface was damaged by minor surface scratches or faded from ultraviolet rays, reconditioning technicians used heavy, abrasive compounds and a high speed buffer or polisher with a wool pad to cut through the coating material to remove paint composition and repair the damage or restore the clarity.
Since at least the 1970's, high-speed circular polishers or buffers have been the most effective way to repair damage to a substrate coating material. These buffer/polishers are capable of speeds to 3000 rpm and are used in combination with liquid abrasive compounds and also with polishes containing finer materials to polish the surface or remove defects. These materials are applied using the polisher and a polishing pad. The polishing pad can consist from a wide variety. The polishing pads that are currently commercially available are of a circular configuration and are designed for spinning in a complete rotation at high speeds which can reach 3,000 revolutions per minute (RPM). Polishing pads can be constructed of wool, synthetic fiber or polyurethane foam. The pad is affixed to a circular backing pad. The backing pad is circular and flat, although some can be circular with a very slight conical shape. The most common way to connect the pad to the backing pad is to use a hook and loop type fastener, a specific version of such is also known under the trade mark of VELCRO. One portion, generally the hook portion, of the fastening material is affixed to the lower face side of the backing pad. The other side, typically the loop portion, of the fastener is provided on the back (top) side of the polishing pad, so it can be readily attached to (and detached from) the backing pad to allow for a quick change without use of any tools or adhesives.
There are certain disadvantages inherent in the use of a high-speed polisher to treat a substrate coating. It takes a person of considerable skill in the art to operate the high speed polisher properly and effectively. Even when a skilled operator is using the high-speed polisher there is still a fairly significant risk of damaging the coated surface by staying in one area too long and/or using too aggressive of a compound and/or applying too great a pressure and/or polishing at too high a speed, any and all of which can result in overheating of the substrate coating, resulting in melting of the coating (sometimes referred to as “burning” the finish, coating or paint)
Another disadvantage results when using the wrong pad and/or the wrong polishing material. This can result in leaving finite circular scratches in the surface, more commonly known as swirl marks.
Still another disadvantage is owing to the facts that the pad is circular and spinning at high speed. These characteristics make it difficult for the operator to get close to trim moldings, emblems, antennas and panel edges on vehicles without damaging them or leaving a lot of wax or polishing material in, on, or under them. Furthermore the high speed polisher can damage trim moldings, emblems and other parts as many are constructed of plastic or other soft materials. These parts can also be burned by the pad briefly coming in contact with the surface.
High Speed polishers also produce splatter. Splatter is caused when polishing material is applied on the surface and the polisher connects with that material while spinning at a high rate of speed. The polishing pad is not able to absorb the material sufficiently before the high rotating speed of the pad energizes it in an outward radial/tangential direction. The excess polishing material is then spun or sprayed away by the buffing pad that is spinning in a circular motion at a high rate of speed.
Another polisher dating back to at least the 1980's is the dual-action or random orbital polisher. Dual-action/random orbital polishers have also been used for many years, mostly for final finishing. The most common uses are for the application of wax or mild polish. The dual-action polisher operates in two ways. It oscillates in a back and forth orbital motion while also spinning in a circular motion very slowly at random. This causes the polishing pad to perform two duties: small oscillations and complete full circular revolutions. Most dual-action polishers nm in a range from 4,000-6,000 orbits per minute or OPM. The dual-action polisher also uses the same polishing pads as the high-speed polisher as they are often interchangeable if there is a VELCRO backing pad installed on the polisher.
The dual-action or random orbital polisher also has disadvantages. As it is shaped like the high speed polisher, it too uses a circular pad and backing pad that makes it difficult to get close to trim moldings, emblems, door handles, antennas and panel edges. It also spins, although at a slower rate, but it is still difficult for the user to operate and control the dual-action or random orbital polisher around trim moldings, emblem, door handles, antennas and panel edges. The circular pad oscillating makes it difficult to treat the substrate surface adjacent the above-mentioned features, as many of them have, at least in part, straight edges or limits. As a result, there is a control issue and the dual-action polisher can also load wax or polish in, on, under or around these areas.
Another polisher dating back to at least the 1980's is the orbital polisher. The orbital polisher operates in the same manner as the dual action polisher, in that it oscillates in a back and forth orbital motion while also randomly spinning in a flail circular motion, although at a lower speed or lower orbits per minute (OPM's) than the dual action polisher. Orbital polishers are shaped differently than the dual action polishers and high speed polishers, as they are generally bigger and bulkier and do not have an arm or grip extending therefrom. Instead, orbital polishers typically have a generally circular shape with a handle or grip extending upward from the main body (i.e., in a direction substantially normal to the polishing pad, extending away from the polishing pad). Orbital polishers use a different type of polishing pad than dual action polishers, typically a circular bonnet that is constructed from a cotton material. The bonnet is attached to the polisher by use of an elastic strip affixed to the outer edge of the material, much like the way a shower cap is attached to a person's head during use. The bonnet is attached to compressible foam that is connected to an incompressible circular backing plated connected to the drive motor of the polisher.
Orbital polishers also have disadvantages. They are generally big, bulky and cumbersome to operate. Like the circular polishers, orbital polisher also have a circular polishing pad/bonnet and therefore it is difficult to navigate around moldings, door handles, antennas and panel edges. Orbital polishers are also unable to remove damage to a surface such as a minor surface scratch, swirl mark or dull luster. Orbital polishers are typically used in the application of wax or application of protective agents to a surface. The bonnets that they use also have disadvantages, such as they cannot be cleaned as easily as a foam polishing pad. They must be removed and washed with a liquid cleaner, and then dried before they can be used again.
There are ongoing, unmet needs for improved polishing pads, polishing assemblies and polishing systems that overcome the above-stated disadvantages. The present invention meets those previously unmet needs and more.